Thunderclan Camp/Archive 2
Kits Bluemoon's voice sounded from the nursery. "The kits! The kits are coming!" Yewfoot: *sprints in* Now? *sits down and starts licking Bluemoon's ear* Everything will be fine... *grinds teeth nervously* Nightwhisker: I'll fetch Cloudpoppy and Fawnspots. *whispers to Yewfoot* Don't worry Yewfoot, she'll be ok. Fawndapple: -Dashs up with borage and other herbs- Yewfoot: DON'T JUST STAND THERE! THE KITS ARE COMING!! Nightwhisker: Calm down Yewfoot, there is no need to yell... Fawndapple: "Nightwhisker is right, there is no need to yell. I know what I am doing!" She said with an edged tone "Bluemoon,just be calm. It will all be over soon, I bet the kits are going to be beautiful!" Ok, just please hurry up Fawnspots. Yewfoot says, seeming to be controlling his anger. Bluemoon: "Be calm!" Bluemoon snapped. "As if!" (LOL, queens are always snappy when they are kitting.) Yewfoot: Please Bluemoon, calm down. There is no need to be snappy towards Fawnspots, she has done nothing wrong. (lol he just snapped at Fawnspots...) *licks ear* I know our kits will be the most beautiful kits in ThunderClan. Bluemoon: *Flinches as a wave of pain rushes over her.* Yewfoot: You're doing fine! The kits are close! I know it! Fawndapple: -Sooths Bluemoon- Nightwhisker: I'm going to fetch Fresh-kill, Yewfoot, do you want anything? Fawndapple: -Puts paws on Bluemoons stomach lightly- Bluemoon: "Get your paws off!" Bluemoon snapped once again, wracked in pain. Yewfoot: Ok, maybe I should go. *goes to the entrance and watches* Fawnspots: "Ones coming!" Bluemoon: "A tom!" Bluemoon is still hurting, signifing there are more to come. Yewfoot: *cautiously takes a step forward* Great! Everything will be fine! Yewfoot exclaims. Just dont hurt yourself in the process..... He mutters. Fawndapple: "Bluemoon, I think there is 2 more coming." (Later, there are two more kits. Two she-cats, in fact.) Bluemoon: Yewfoot, come look at your kits. (there are 3, a gray-brown tom, a sparkling gray she-cat, and a white and gray she-cat.) Bluemoon: "The gray she-cat will be Dewkit, and the white and gray will be Frostkit." She announces proudly. Yewfoot: They're beautiful. The Brownish-grey tom will be Volekit. Good job, Bluemoon. *Presses muzzle to Bluemoon's* Dewkit: *Mews* Volekit: MEW! Yewfoot: Calm down little one. *pushes Volekit towards his mother for milk* Icestorm: -pads in and gasps as she sees kits- Their adorabe. Congratz, Bluemoon. Frostwing holds head high as he hears the name Frost''kit.(Oops) Nightshine: *is in nursery also* Congratulations! Bluemoon: *Licks Yewfoot's shoulder and closes her eyes.* (We should archieve the previous sections, they take up room.) Dewkit: *Looks up at Yewfoot and tumbles over Frostkit* Bluemoon and the kits: *Sleeping* (XD) Frostwing: Kits... (Bluemoon: ?) Yewfoot: Please Frostwing, she needs her rest. I don't want to be mean, but can you please go away? Nightwhisker: *pads in* Icestorm wants you for a hunting patrol, Frostwing. Dewkit: *pounces on Yewfoot's tail ad snags it in her small teeth.* Yewfoot: *Flips Dewkit onto his back* You're a playful little critter aren't you? Nightwhisker, I think Volekit has found the Fresh-kill pile... Nightwhisker: Oh, great. He mutters. *Dashes outside, grabs Volekit, and sets him down* Volekit: *Tumbles to the nursery* Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew. MEW! Bluemoon: *moves aside and lets Volekit suckle." He's just a bundle of energy. (Icy roleplays frostkit) Dewkit: *discoveres she can unsheate her claws, and pokes Yewfoot.* Yewfoot: Ouch! *Lets Dewkit chase him around then grabs her by the screuff of her neck, and shakes her around gently while watching his brother, Nightwhisker carefully. He's playing badgers and warriors with Dewkit's littermates.* Nightwhisker: Rawr! Volekit: AHHH! *Runs around in a circle until hitting his head on the nursery wall, then wails* WAAAAAHHHHHH! Bluemoon: *picks Volekit up by the scruff and takes him over to her nest. She sets him down and starts licking his head fiercely.* Yewfoot: *Takes Nightwhisker outside* *Yelling can be heard* WHY------DON'T------ VOLEKIT COULD--------- AUGHHHHH------ JUST GO! Volekit: *pulls away from Bluemoon and steps outside* Mew? Yewfoot: *picks up Volekit and puts by Bluemoon, then storms off to the Warrior's den.* Bluemoon: *looks puzzled at the warrior's den. She wishes she could go and talk with yewfoot, but she can't leave the kits.* Tigerpaw: *pads in to see his mother and looks at Bluemoon, sees the puzzled look on her face* I'll watch the kits, Bluemoon. Go, see him. Bluemoon: *nods gratefully and runs into the warriors den.* Yewfoot: *sniffs at a half-eaten magpie, then starts to cry, scents Bluemoon, lifts head, but puts it down quickly and curls up into a tight ball* Bluemoon: *Sits down next to Yewmoon and licks his ear.* Yewfoot: *Sits up and pushes magpie to Bluemoon, seems to be cheering up, but then lays down again. He is clearly depressed* Bluemoon: *shakes head.* I'm not hungry. Come on, come see Volekit. He was looking for you when I left. He seems upset.. Oh dear! What are doing here Volekit! you should be in the nursery! Volekit: *staggers then falls down, unmoving* Yewfoot: *Jumps up* NOOO! *Picks up the little kit, and takes him to the medicine den* Yewfoot: *To Bluemoon* He has the scent of crowfood on him. He's not supposed to eat solid foods yet, much less crowfood! Bluemoon: *Jumps up in shock and dashes over to Volekit, and starts to lick his stomach fiercely, trying to help it digest the food so he doesn't choke, or wose.* Volekit: *coughs up a maggot, and then three more* Daddy? Yewfoot: I'm here. *shakes Volekit, then 6 maggots come out of his mouth. He spits, then vomits, indicating the crowfood is no llonger ailing the small kit.* Volekit: That mouse was............................ bad..................................... Frostwing stands in shock Blacktail padded in. Yewfoot: PLease Bluemoon, go to the nursery, I will bring Volekit in a minute... Nightshine watched the kit cough up the crowfood. Yewfoot: Nightshine, I don't mean to be bossy, but with my brother's kit's around, being able to eat solid foods, and Voleki, having his er.... adventures..... please will you check the Fresh Kill pile for any more crowfood? *he said through Volekit's Long fur* Nightshine nodded. "Okay," she replied quietly. '''Checking the Fresh-Kill Pile' Nightshine walked over and sniffed at the various pieces of prey. She found one mouse with a few maggots in it and tossed it out of the pile. "It's okay now!" she called out to any nearby cats. Bluemoon: *stumbles towards the nursery, but falls down and lays there.* Yewfoot: BLUEMOON!! NOOOOOO! (Sorry guys, my stupid computer logged me out...) Nightshine pricked her ears and rushed over to where Bluemoon was. "I'll get Cloudpoppy," she said quickly and rushed off to find her. (whoops I didn't know that.) Bluemoon: *Is very warm, and struggling to breathe.* (She's not dead, she's just been sick a while, the sickness accumulating. She doesn't have any of the three coughs, and it isn't contagious.) Yewfoot: Don't worry, Bluemoon! *Hauls her onto his back and sprints to the nursery, weaving by all of the kits watching in horror and surprise...* MAMA! Volekit screeched! Dewkit: *gets up under Bluemoon's paw and snuggles down.* Yewfoot: *Lies down next to Bluemoon, refusing to get up for more than one patrol offer.* (LOL, it's as if the medicine cat took a vacation :P) Dewkit: *pushes at Bluemoon.* Mew? *stomach growls* Fawndapple: -Pads in from collecting herbs- Yewfoot: *Gets up and runs over to Fawndapple* PLease! Come quick! Bluemoon is sick! Fawndapple: "What are her symptoms?" Swiftpelt: *pads out of the nursery.* She's unconcious, very warm, and struggling to breathe. I don't think it's any of the coughs. Fawndapple: "Fever and closed nasel passages. She'll be fine with some herbs." -Grabs them and pads into the nursery- ~In the nursery~ Fawndapple: -Pads in- Bluemoon: *stirs, but doesn't get up.* Fawndapple: -Pads over, and puts herbs on Bluemoon's chest and nose, and gives her herbs for a fever- Dewkit: -is nibbling on some of the herbs.- Mistkit bounces on Dewkit scaring her. "Im so sorry Bluemoon." Poppyheart meowed. Fawndapple: "Better, Bluemoon?" Dewkit" -is in the medicine cats' den, eating from the stores.- Poppyheart pads into The Medicine Den . (I created a proper link for you, Echo. --Fire) Yewfoot: Dewkit! Don't eat those! *picks up the small kit and sets her in the nursery* Fawndapple: -Pads out of the nursery, an into the medicine den happily- Dewkit: *Vomits some all the herbs she ate, including a bright red berry.* Fawndapple: -Gasped and ran up to the little kit- Dewkit: -ignores Fawndapple and noses the red berry- Fawndapple: -Prys open the little kits mouth, and see's all the deathberry's are gone, she then picks Dewkit up, and carries her to her nest- Volekit: Fawndapple, whats wong with Dewkit? Fawndapple: "Nothing, she's fine now." Dewkit: *Isn't in her nest anymore.* Back to normal Featherwind: -Pads in with a heavy belly and coughs, adding a sneeze- Relaxing Icestorm laid down on soft rocks, enjoying the sun. She tossed a small pebble over to Firepelt. Firepelt: -Tosses it back and purrs, laying down next to her on the soft rocks- ---- Echowave' body was getting ready for vigil as Moonsky and Poppyheart's kits help. Frostwing stares at his mother's dead body and cries. Forestheart nearly jumps out of his fur when he sees Echowave's body. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" he screamed. Sunwing: *gaps* Echowave..... *cries* ECHOWAVE! She was like a mother to me! "She was killed by a badger." Frostwing cries. Firepelt: -Tears roll down his cheeks- "I...I chased away the badger and fox and killed them." Firepelt sniffled "Why? WHY!" He screeched, as he burrowed his muzzle in his paws Bluemoon: *moves her kits along towards Echowave, then presses her nose into her fur.* She was one of my best friends.... I'll stay vigil for her as well. *tears roll down her cheeks.* Icestorm sighed, jumped of the rocks, and meowed "She was my best friend. I'll sit vigil for her too." She sat next to Echowave's body, tears streaming down her whiskers. Rain poured from the sky. The wind sighed in the distance. "StarClan must be grieving for her too." Icestorm thought. Alpinefrost: *pads in awkwardly* Alpinefrost: wait... Echowave? she...she's dead ? *shakes head* Mistkit pads in with a cat wheelchair(To cats it will be called the Moss-Chair) On her back. "Hey look at Moonkit! She has a twoleg thing on her!" Moonkit yowled. "Is it safe?" Lightfire asks. "Hey look! A twoleg cat!" Frostwing jokes. Firepelt looked up from his piece of wood, which he stayed on all day and night "Mistkit." He slurred "Come over here, with me. And leave... the porr scrap alone!" He slurred at the cats in an angry tone Bluemoon: Has anybody seen Dewkit? Featherwind: -Herds her kits out of the nursery- "No I havent, sorry. And Shadekit! Get away from there! RUNNINGKIT! Dont jump on that!" "Ugh, kits!" She exclaimed Relaxing Firepelt: -Hops on 2 legs towards a pool of water, and laps from it- Volekit: -enters camp with the scent of frostkit, dewkit, Shadowclan, and blood on his fur. His pelt is trickling with blood, and he collapses in a heap in the middle of camp.- Tawnykit looks over at Volekkit. "Look!" she squeaked. Nighthsine rushed over. "Oh my StarClan! Kits should not be aloud out of the camp! Where are the guards?" Bluemoon ruses over to Volekit and licks him fiercely. "Where are Dewkit and Frostkit! The've been attacked by Shadowclan!" Yewfoot: *Runs out of camp to find Dewkit and Frostkit, then rushes back to camp with Dewkit in his jaws, almost dead* Firepelt: "ShadowClan again?!" He mouthed. He made a growling motion, and hopped out of camp as fast as he could Bluemoon: NOOO! Where's Fawndapple?!?!?! We need her NOW! Fawndapple: -Pads up with herbs- "Noooo what? And I'm gonna take care of the kit, dont worry." (BRB in 10 minutes) Nightshine swished her tail and stood protectively over Tawnykit. "ShadowClan has always been a threat to the other Clans," she growled. She looked around for Berrykit. Bluemoon: Wait a minute... Where's Frostkit? Yewfoot: A shadowclan patrol took her. "What were these kits doing outside anyway!" Nightshine yowled. Featherwind padded out of the nursery her kits following behind her "Im SICK of ShadowClan taking our kits!" She wailed "First Shadekit, Hawkkit, and Berrykit now them! Where is Flamepaw and Firepelt, by the way?" Bluemoon: Well I'm going to get her! -bounds out of camp towards the Shadowclan Border- Featherwind: "WHERE is Firepelt and Frostkit?" She asked again "I'm just glad Berrykit is back with us," nuzzles Berrykit. "We need to invade ShadowClan. Teach them a lesson." Featherwind: "This is the LAST TIME im going to ask you!"Featherwind hissed/growled "Where in StarClan's name is Frostkit and Firepelt!" Featherwind hissed, stuffing her face in Nightshine's Bluemoon: -returns without Frostkit, only a large scratch on her hind leg and a bleeding nose.- *cough* Maybe I shouldn't have gone alone... Sunwing: *wails* WHERE IS HAWKKIT! The ShadowClan cats dont have her!! Firepelt: -Hops back into camp- He motioned his tail, and did another action "RiverClan!" He mouthed "R-I-V-E-R-C-L-A-N!" He mouthed Forestheart glared at Firepelt. "What happened to your voice? RiverClan? Sunwing take Bluemoon, Featherwind, and Firepelt to bring back Shadekit and Hawkkit. Now!" Sunwing nodded. "Yes father! Come Bluemoon, Featherwind, and Firepelt. Let's go! Follow me." She squeezed out of the thorn tunnel towards RiverClan territory. Forestheart called after her. "If they attack, send a cat to bring more cats to help you!" Sunwing called a weak reply. Featherwind: -Stays back- "Firepelt lost his voice due to Viper, he will get it back someday. And he has a broken leg, but im MAKING him go, he has to." "He doesn't have to go!" Mintblaze yowled. "Well If he wants to he can. I just...had a bad day." Mintblaze meowed, her voice softer.(Really i did have a bad day.:( ) Yewfoot: What about Frostkit? I'm going to go get her! (Sorry about that, Echo...) Nightwhisker: I'll come too! Volekit: I want to get my sister back too! Bluemoon: Oh, nonono. You're not going anywhere. Go to the nursery and rest. I'LL be the one one to find your sister, Volekit, not you. You'll be an apprentice in a few moons. Nightwhisker: *pads into camp with Frostkit in his jaws, kicking wildly.* *sets down Frostkit* "Looking for this?" He mewed, nosing the kit towards the nursery. "They didn't put up much of a fight." Peachkit: Hi Frostkit! Batstar, can me and Mousekit become apprentices? Firepelt's Dream Flamespirit: *Sits on a boulder in Starclan Territory.* Echowave sits and waits with Flamespirt. "Its good to see you again Flamespirt." Echowave purred as she waited for Firepelt. Firepelt: -Limps in with narrowed, cold eyes and a sour look on his face- Flamespirt: *Gives Firepelt a warm smile.* I have a prophecy for you Firepelt. Chill-axing' Firepelt: "Really?" He asked, his eye brow raised in a questioning look A sweet-faced tom smiled at Firepelt. "It's about two kits born into the heart of ThunderClan. They will bring down a powerful ruler." the tom meowed gravely. Coppernose hissed at him. "Enough, Stratuscloud. Let Echowave tell him." Firepelt: -Sighs in a growling tone- "I already know!" Firepelt lashed out Flamespirit: and, Fire will be saved by spots of water, thunder lashing in fury against the sky." She added. "The fate of ThunderClan rests under YOUR paws, not those of Batstar's. Your honor will soon return." Flamespirit and the other StarClan cats vanish. Firepelt: -Looks after the StarClan cats with a wondering and amazed look- Echowave stays. "There is another prophecy. I will be in it along with Hawkfire. Two kits will be born and they will hold power. I can tell you no more. But I won't be in StarClan anymore. You shall see me, at ThunderClan's camp." She meowed. regular Nightshine purred and nuzzled her kits while watching the Clan's daily life. Icestorm limped in. Stormfeather: Hi Icestorm! (go back to Firepelt's dream for a second.) Clan going ons Featherwind whispered to Flameshine: "I heard Firepelt left to the two-leg place!" Flameshine's eyes widened. "Twolegplace? Why?" Featherwind: "Not sure, really. Icestorm was telling me she saw him leap over a narrow part of the river, and dash into the twolegplace." Flameshine tilted her head. "What reason would he have to go to Twolegplace? Twolegplace is for kittypets and rogues, not Clan cats." Featherwind: -Nods- "I know!" "Kittypets and rogues are FAR from what he is used to!" Ashpaw plopped a sparrow in front of the 2 she-cats Featherwind: -Nods- "Thank you." Ashpaw nods Featherwind: "Anyways, wonder what he wanted, or where he is going." Featherwind sighed, and took a bite of the sparrow Flameshine: Flameshine nodded thoughtfully, then bent down to take a bite out of the sparrow. "Well, how long has he been gone?" she asked with a mouthful of feathers. Featherwind: "A day and a half." She replied, taking a bite out of the sparrow, purring Flameshine: Flameshine swallowed. "Thats odd." Featherwind: "I know!" She took another bite of the swallow "He always has been, alittle odd ''to say." Nightshine walked over and sat down. "Why do you propose he went there?" Flameshine: Flameshine shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he went their just to get away from it all?" she suggested, knowing how ridiculous that was. Featherwind: "Get away from it all?" She meowed, raising her eye brow "I have no idea either." Flameshine: Flameshine shook her head. "Well, if we ask him he just won't answer. He doesn't tell my ''anything these days." Her meow grew quiet, missing their friendship. Featherwind: "The grumpy furball." She commented "Should someone go get him?" ---- Cloudpaw yammered on to Frostwing: "...and then I caught a GIANT mouse! It was HUGE! AND I mean HUGE!...." -Continues to ramble on- Swiftpelt licked her paws. Frostwing rolled his eyes. Cloudpaw continued "And THEN I snuck up on a squirrel, and SAT on it till it surrendered to me! HA! The wimp!" - Continues to ramble on - Echokit scampered out of the nursery. Flameshine padded over to Frostwing. "This apprentice giving you a rough time?" she whispered, her whiskers twitching with amusement. Cloudpaw continued still "And THEN this HUGE badger snuck up! And I gave it some of THIS," -flails paws out "And some of these!" -kicks out- "And this!" -did a chomping motion, growling- "And it RAN AWAY!" Icestorm limped in, shivering. "Yes Flameshine." Frostwing meowed as he nuzzled Flameshine. Firepelt returns Firepelt padded in warily behind Riverfall and Flamepaw, eyes wide, looking around Swiftpelt looks up and eyes Firepelt, but gives him a friendly nod. Firepelt stares back at her with cold eyes, but manages to give her a nod also "Im back, ThunderClan!" He yowls Swiftpelt grunts at the harsh reply and pads off to the gorse tunnel to go and hunt Alpinefrost nods to Firepelt " Welcome back" he meows "Thank you." Firepelt meowed Mintblaze ran to Firepelt, her blue eyes sparkling. "I'm glad your back Firepelt." Mintblaze meowed. "Thank you." Firepelt meowed, sitting down Mintblaze looks at Firepelt warmly then purrs. "Welcome back, Firepelt." Icestorm meowed, eyes glazing with worry. Nightshine gasped and rushed over. "Where were you!?" Her fur bristled with anger. "I don't care, I'm just glad he's back." Mintblaze meowed. Firepelt turned towards Nightshine "I was in twolegplace." He replied Nightshine's eyes glinted. "Why were you there? With those...kittypets and rouges!" "Torchio!" Flamepaw exclaimed. "I KNOW HIM! He's....My father!" "Yes, with those kittypets and rogues! And I fought Torchio, ruffed him up well." Firepelt meowed Flowertail: "So. You're back now, Big shot." She meowed, surprisingly warmly. "I Never thought you would return, what, with you getting fat on all the mice and shrews in my old Alley. I had to move, because there was no more food for me, you had been eating it all." She joked. "He is the best tom I could ever get.." Mintblaze meowed as she pressed her fur against Firepelt's. "OK." Flowerheart mewed, turning around and padding away to get some fresh-kill, then throws a pidgeon at her brother, Nightwhisker. Firepelt got up and sat down next to Flowertail "Yeah im back." He meowed "Really, to tell ya the thruth, I only ate 3 things when I was in twolegplace." "Firepelt? I have something for you." Mintblaze meowed. Firepelt padded up to her "Yea?" Mintblaze pushes a rainbow colored rock to his feet. "It's for you." She meowed softly, her warm gaze met his. Firepelt purred "Thank you, Mintblaze." He meowed, flicking his ear I'm glad you're back, Firepelt, Flowertail mewed, I guess now I should go back to twolegplace. Not sure of any reason to stay here. "What?! Don't go Flowertail!" Dewkit squeaked. She clearly looks up to her. It's Alright, Dewkit. I won't leave yet, but I'm still not sure if Clan life is for me. Alright, Dewkit, Wanna go play hide and seek? But first you should go get frostkit and Volekit! Flowertail meowed. Alpinefrost tilted his head. "You're leaving Flowertail? A lot of cats would still want you here you know..." Icestorm padded in. Alpinefrost: Hello Icestorm Alpinefrost:*pads to the forest* Alpinefrost: *pads back from the forest* Hawkkit, her pale tabby fur sleek, strutted out from the nursery. "I'm becoming an apprentice today!" she boasted to Alpinefrost. Sunwing smiled warmly at the she-cat. "How nice, congratulations!" Her amber gaze focused on Flowertail. "Don't leave, we love you and you know that we will always care for you. Don't leave your friends." she pleaded. Forestheart nodded in agreemeant. "Who we lose is a loss of our family." he meowed. Mintblaze padded up to Alpinefrost and nuzzled him.(She got a mate.) Firepelt yawned, and sat down. He closed his eyes, and his head slowly drifted onto his shoulder, drool at the corner of his mout Alpinefrost: *purrs at Hawkkit* im sure you'll be a great apprentice and an even greater warrior soon Flowertail: "Fine, I won't leave." She meowed. "I just wonder how Jake is doing though... He really loved me." She mutters. Hawkpaw (after apprentice ceremony): EWWW FIREPELT IS DROOLING! GROSS! *chases Alpinefrost's tail* Icestorm: Hawkpaw! Congratzulations on becoming an apprentice! Echokit wakes up. "Why is Hawkpaw an apprentice! I'm not!" She wails. Mousekit: I want to become an apprentice, too! Alpinefrost: *turns 'round and 'round* tryin not to let Hawkpaw catch his tail and finally falls over, dizzy* congrats...on becomin an apprentice Hawk...paw Mintblaze padded up to her mate and nuzzled him. Alpinefrost:*licks Mintblaze's ear* Brackenstorm: *pads in from the warrior's den* Relaxing Hawkpaw padded in, her eye shining. Icestorm turned around from fromming her pelt. Darkfur - *walks in* "I'm going to go to Sunningrocks to relax in the sun. Anyone else want to come?" "No thanks." Mistcloud meowed as she padded over to Bluewing and nuzzled him. Bluewing purred Bluemoon watched as her kits, 5 moons now, tumbled out of the nursery. Dewkit bounded up to her mother with an eager face. "Can we go see Rosewillow?" Brackenstorm: *follows Darkfur* Firepelt yawned, and curled up for a sleep After DF battle (Ask Blue, Fire, Nightfall, or Maple about it on Talk Page) Firepelt was watching clan life Flameshine was rolled over on her back, swatting at a butterfly. Silverpaw padded into the camp.She looked around.Gladeshadow walked out of the entrance.She wanted to hunt. Category:Location